Anneke
Anneke Kitaran was the Senator of Taanab, as well as headwoman of the planet. Desc A pale, short and slender girl who appears to be in her mid to late teens. She stands a little over five feet tall, and carries herself with an awkward sort of grace. Her brown hair is cut into a bob style wedge fashion that leaves bangs hanging to frame her jawline. A straight nose and high cheekbones and brown colored eyes that have a wide eyed look, giving her expression an equally impish air. A small amount of pale freckles cross her cheeks, and nose. A one piece, longsleeved green dress adorns the girl. It has a high jewel neckline that reveals little more than her collarbone. The dress itself seems to be made out of a high quality silk of some nature or another, and hangs to just below her knees. On her legs, she wears a pair of baggy black cargo pants. A pair of fashionable and rather shiney looking low heeled black boots complete the ensemble. From a belt hangs a fancy looking jaymbai dagger. Early life Sometimes life just deals you a bad hand. For Anneke? Well, it could have been worse, but it is certainly quite a long ways from good. To start, she has no clue who her parents were, or why she was abandoned, or even if she was born on Corellia. Her parents may be dead, they may be alive, she was just lucky enough to be found by someone as an infant in the slums on the outskirts of Corsica in a pile of wreckage, and brought to an orphanage. There she survived for a while, but with no one adopting her, she eventually just drifted out of it by her twelth birthday, running away and not coming back. It wasn't like the life was any better at the orphanage. And she had no desire to continue living in that banal, depressing place. So, with a group of her fellow orphans, she fled. One thing she did take out of it was at least some education, she can read, and she read every moment she could. Her grades in the school were better than anyone else in the orphanage. So she fled with a small group of her fellow orphans. They fell in with one of the youth streetgangs for a time. At first the group engaged in small time crimes, pickpocketing, and petty theft or begging just to get the food they could to survive, they even got to do small jobs as sympathy for children was a bit easier to find. It was hard for her already, as she was softhearted. As long as they were not messing with anything the older gangs had, they didn't get into any trouble. Unfortunately, as they grew older, things started to get more violent, and the older gangs started looking to them for recruitment. And most of the others were fine with that. Anneke saw the writing on the wall, the violence her 'family' was turning towards already had given her feelings of disillusionment. And when one of the other girls she fled with got pregnant, that was the final straw. It was with sadness that she drifted away from those who had been her family all her life, but she had no desire to have the fate of being a ganger's girlfriend, or worse, fall victim to the pimps and crimebosses of the slums. A New Hand is Dealt So, on her own, she fell in with the beggars. And life sucked for the next couple years. Especially in winter, and seeing some of the beggars die (in one especially bad case, because a sick one who didn't think he'd make the night anyways gave her his only blanket to keep her warm!) was a traumatic event for her. Baggy clothing and grime helped conceal her sex, and her ability to slip through smaller cracks and always being sure she knew where the nearest escape routes were helped protect her when the beggars couldn't. For a time. Unfortunately, her old friends caught up to her, one of them wanted another girl, and she was the one he wanted. Sure he claimed altruistic motives. But she wanted nothing of it, she knew how cruel her friends had become. And when she slapped him, he knifed her. Then she ran, somehow. And she slipped into a cargo container and passed out. She came do, knife still in her stomach, and slipped out at the entrance to the Commercial district in Coronet city, though she had very little strength and only managed to stumble towards an alleyway and sink down. Fortunately for her, someone saw her. Someone saw the growing spot of blood on her sweatshirt as she lay there, bleeding out and growing increasingly distant. A doctor was nearby too, and she was quickly tended to. Then taken to the hospital. There? She was held for much of a week. But this is when things got strange. She got visitors. All sorts of people, first it was just social workers. But then it started to include more important people, even a Jedi Knight named Tuil Lindo! Everyone kept offering her all sorts of strange jobs to do. But she was confused, and didn't know what to do. Finally, she managed to run away. And while she sat in the park, she noticed the most elegantly dressed lady she had ever seen. Queen Breha Organa. And this is where her luck changed. The Queen was actually told to find Anneke by a Jedi Knight, to take her in and help civilize her, as it were. And as Anneke stared in wonder and said to herself how she'd never get to wear such pretty dresses. The Queen came to her, asked her name, and suddenly just *told* her that she was to come with her, and that no was not an option. This is what Anneke needed more than anything, someone to take charge in her confusion and fear. Within a few hours she was wearing a gown nearly as fancy. And already being taught how to speak, and eating wonderfully good foods she could never have imagined existed. This training went on for about a week, enough to just start penetrating when something else happened... The King and his allies needed someone in place on Taanab for reasons known to themselves. And Anneke happened to be the perfect little candidate. Suddenly, through cigar room deals she found herself the president and senator of a planet. Even as her lessons continued. A couple months later, she was even ready for a Debutante ball, and there danced with one of her longest true friends, a young Jedi (then Padawan, now Knight) named Graham. Though unfortunately, the ball didn't go so well, and a terrorist attack spoiled the festivities. Friends and Confusion Though at first it was scary. Anneke did settle in and start liking this life. Eventually, with the money given by the King and Queen to establish herself, she was able to afford a Consular Shuttle - the Taanab I, that's become like a home to her. Though she still fell asleep in the senate chambers a lot! Things were confusing, but... she liked the chance to be a Lady. The people of Taanab, rugged nomads and farmers, and fiercely independant, took a liking to her as well. They saw having the bookish, shy and unimposing teenaged girl as a great sort of joke to the Senate and Universe, and supported her almost without any dissent. And she fell in love with the world. She also bought herself a title on Corellia, eventually. She started to make friends, including Graham's eventual Fiancee, Rena Serrabi. And a Mon Calamari named Nissa Sarcat - both of whom she spends a lot of time exploring the caves of Taanab with. Eventually, she even got better at flying her ship, and less afraid to do so! The Jedi that introduced the Queen to her, Tuil Lindo, also became a friend - though that friendship seems to be strained. Unfortunately, disaster happened. Rogue comet fragments crashed into Taanab, and massive fires and the blast traumatized her. And her low self esteem began to blame herself for how little she was able to do, despite the rather successful efforts to maintain it. Most recently, she's suffering from a severe low point of depression as the pressures on her have built up and she doesn't know what to do. She is trying to learn about Archaeology, as another excuse to explore new worlds. And even bought another ship - the Dream Weaver - as a means to go out to the rim if she wants without having a ship that will literally cry out who she is. New Beginnings That went ok, but soon she found herself beset by Sith. She grew ever more powerful in the Force. And even helped strengthen Taanab. Her friendships continued, with Kalira Valen becoming another close friend. Unfortunately, things kept getting worse, and psychologically and spiritually, she was getting run down... and physically too. Too much time in bacta tanks recovering from attacks. Taanab did prosper. It gained a fleet. And she championed the Jedi as well as she could. But always resisted. Only her friends remaining as anchors. She even went into hiding temporarily, pretending to be a mystic from Taanab - as such she helped to fight Palpatine on Sar Kato... but to no avail. And finally, the assassination attempts were too much. Fortunately, despite two more near death experiences, she was given a way out. A chance to join the Mon Calamari colonization mission beyond the Galaxy. And so she bought a City Ship for Taanab as well - and many of the nomads joined on, anxious to see new lands. New worlds. And just before they left, there was other news. Finally, her parents were known. Her friends had done so much, and so Anneke Kitaran became Anneke Larassa, her parents were dead in that crash. But she knew their names, Jess and Geof Larassa. And even as she left the galaxy, she wore an old flightjacket of her mothers. Personality Very shy, intelligent (or at least naturally so - she has a LOT to learn, but soaks up knowledge like water, with some exceptions), and cowardly (she fears any kind of fighting - though not necessarilly hardship). She couldn't bear to hurt someone knowingly. She is very respectful of authority, even though she somehow is herself. She is very loyal to Bail and Breha. They've become the closest things to parents she's ever had, and she feels she owes them everything on top of that. Likewise, she is loyal to her friends, to the point she managed to overcome her cowardice to risk a very dangerous part in the rescue of one of them. She has a very low sense of self-esteem, so deep seated she's never been able to overcome it even with so many good things happening. Finally, she's got a deep seated curiosity about the galaxy, and likes to see new planets. The Force Anneke has talent with it, and she knows so, but is very careful about when and how she uses it, only a few truly know. But the how is a mystery! And she definitely has no lightsaber. By the time she left the Galaxy, she was very powerful with it and training some students of her own. Category:Archived Characters